Broken
by van uchimaki
Summary: Yugi learns that Yami is cheating on him.He was going to commit suicide when a certain blue-eyed man interrupts him.What will he do?Will he forget his 1st love and continue his life or end it?eum i suck at summaries..dnt read if u dnt lik..


**Hey guys…sorry 4 not updating my fik 'stray ray to hope' but my life has been like hell and my pc crashed so I lost all the progress I made with it…I know it sucks..i'm really sorry…so this new fik was written when I was half-sleeping but I was feeling so depressed that I had to write something. Tell me if you want me to make Yugi fall in love with Kaiba or if you want him dead..if u'r jst goin 2 tell me hw I suck at writing then plz keep ur comments 2 u cause im really in bad mood these days n depressed..thank you..read,enjoy n review*grin* n im still sorry 4 not yet updating the Bones fik..4giv me people..anyhow get on wiv the story **

**Disclaimer:sadly I dnt own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters but that awful plot is mine*grin***

**Broken**

Broken…that's what I am…Completely broken and shattered.

How could I not be after that fateful afternoon?

_Flashback _

"_Yug can I kill Yami?" Joey exclaimed somewhat grimly and with a murderous _

_look after entering the kitchen like a storm._

_Stunned at first, I asked why then laughing I said "what did he do again? He left _

_you alone at school when you were asking some girl out?_

_Grim-faced he replied "no…but Yug i-I think he's ch-cheating on you…that he's _

_got a girlfriend"_

"_Huh?" in record time I could feel my heart shattering into millions of pieces _

_and tears flooded my eyes_

"_What the hell are you talking about Joey? Is this a prank or something because I _

_swear to God that it's not a bit funny! Just stop joking" I exclaimed._

_He put his hands on my shoulders and stared at me with his mournful honey _

_eyes and gently said "I'm sorry but it's the truth and besides do you see me _

_joking with that or well playing with your feelings? I'm really sorry Yug"_

"_How do you know this anyway?"_

"_A close friend of mine told me that and well he can be trusted"_

"_Who?" was the immediate automatic response._

_He chuckled and looked at me saying "I can't tell you but anyhow I know that _

_you already know. Maybe you haven't realized it now but you'll work it out soon"_

_my brain froze. I was unable to understand what Joey was telling me. My mind _

_kept replaying these last days how Yami seemed more distant…spending lesser _

_and lesser time at home…_

"_Oh my God" I whispered and reality rushed in and every fibre in my body was _

_torn and crushed to pieces. I could no longer breathe. How could he? I burst into _

_tears. Immediately I felt strong muscular arms round me and the gentle _

_murmuring of Joey's voice trying to soothe me but it was in vain! If everything _

_was true then I was broken beyond repair and nothing would change that…_

"_No Joey! NO! H-he c-ca-can't d-do t-that!" I said between shaky breaths on his _

_chest. I could nearly see the sad smile he would have before answering me. "You _

_know Yug, people change. They don't always do what they say or promise and _

_we-no one can change this. This is part of how humans are."_

"_No…H-He wo-snif-won't d-do that! Are y-you s-sure about th-this?"_

_Joey sighed and gently said "Yug you already know that I do. You know that if I _

_told you then I'm sure"_

_The fact that he said it gently did not change the fact that there were knives _

_currently piercing my body everywhere and cutting bruised heart to pieces…_

_I could not bear it any longer. I had to get a confirmation. To be 100% sure. I _

_sent him a message asking him if it was true and then came the reply saying _

"_Yeah I am going out with someone else. I'm really sorry aibou. Forgive me. I _

_tried to tell you but I couldn't find a good occasion. Forgive me. I know I just _

_broke your heart but I'll always be here for you just like I promised. I'm sorry." _

_Fresh tears invaded my broken amethyst eyes. Oh no Yami you just don't know _

_how much more you broke me. It's more than a simple heartbreak. You were my _

_first love. And I know I can't leave without you…_

_I cried and cried on Joey's shoulder. "he-he co-conf-confirmed i-it J-Joey. I-I _

_ca-can't b-believe t-that I was s-such a big fool f-for not seeing a-anything _

_be-before" I cried for hours on Joey's shoulder then I fell asleep exhausted. I _

_awoke in the dead of the night to find Joey sleeping on the couch beside me. I _

_remembered everything and broke down, crying my soul out… then everything _

_was crystal clear in my head. I wrote a goodbye note to Joey and left the house…_

_Flashback ends_

And now here I am again. Gazing out at the voracious waves crashing against the shore. I

climbed on the bridge and then gazed at the stars through my tear-filled eyes. I knew I

could not possibly live without him. It was too hard. And worst of all when I would see

him all happy with his girlfriend-it would be too unbearable. I was going to jump when I

heard footsteps. It was then that I realized who the 'close friend' was. I smiled sadly and

turned to meet icy blues

"I knew it was you"

**Tbc**

**Please leave a review**


End file.
